


Anniversaries and High School Sweethearts

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy Gallavich, M/M, future Gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: It's Lip and Mandy's wedding anniversary and Mandy asks when Ian and Mickey's anniversay is. They laugh and explain they don't know, so the Gallaghers try and help them figure out when they started being togther. Ian figures, they just always have been.





	

Ian and Mickey were sat in the Alibi, hand in hand as Kev passed around beers to every one. They hadn't seen the couple in a while and Fiona had begged for them to come out for the night.

Vee's kids were sat in the corner talking to Yev and Frannie as the adults bunched together close on a booth.

They were celebrating Lip's three year anniversary with Mandy when she asked her brother "hey, when's your anniversary?"

Ian and Mickey shared a look as they burst out laughing. Debbie said "what's so funny?" Ian explained "we don't have an anniversary!" Carl looked confused "every one had a anniversary." Mickey shook his head "too much shit happened. We don't know when to start counting it from." Ian added "just always felt like we have been together, never thought of a specific date." Vee awwwwed and Mickey made sure the kids wern't watching as he stuck up his middle finger at her.

Kev offered a suggestion "what about the first time you fucked?" Mickey snorted "weren't exactly togther" Ian thought about his long history with Mickey. "First kiss?" "Hell no. I got shot in the ass and you all got shipped off by the DFS on that day, remember?" Fiona nodded as she sure as hell remembered that day. Lip tried "when Ian got diagnosed?" But Ian disagreed "were together long before that." Kev said "when Mickey came out?" "No, did it because we were already together." "Were we?" "Yes dumbass, that was after the club." Ian said "what about when you kissed me in the club?" Mickey shook his head sadly "no you were was coked out and manic. That can't count." Ian tried again "what about when you stopped being a stubborn ass and just slept next to me in my bed with me?" Mickey said "shut the fuck up. Your floor was uncomfortable." "Shut up, Mick. When you let me hold your hand?' "Did it so you would stop moaning about it," Ian rolled his eyes. Lip said "what about the wedding? You got wasted and said you loved him." Mandy nodded "yeah, that was the day when I found out you were together." Mickey said quietly "no. I hated that day." Carl tried to lighten the mood "what about all the times you went over to 'study with Mandy'" he said with emphasis on Mandy. Ian said "fuck off! We studied!" Mandy said "once, Ian! You were just there to secretly bang Mickey, asshole." Mickey grinned. "What about when we got high and made out under the L every day in the summer?" Ian smiled "yeah, I liked that. Wasn't when I knew we were together though. Thats when I knew we were best friends." Mandy smiled as she was happy Ian found such a good new best friend. Ian looked at Mandy, "see though? We don't have an anniversary!" Mandy ignored him and pressed "what do you say when people ask how long you have been together?" Ian admitted "since I was 15. Idiots at work think we were high school sweethearts or some shit." Fiona laughed "did Mickey ever even go to school?" Mickey scowled "fuck you. Yes I did we fucked under the bleachers a few times. Shit, we are high school sweethearts." Ian laughed "guess we always have been, Mick."


End file.
